


A Strider's Secret

by Red_Script



Series: Dave and Karkat: Be Angsty and Kinky Teens [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby Karkat, Fat Karkat, Forced Weight Gain, M/M, Oblivious weight gain, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Gain, feeder dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Script/pseuds/Red_Script
Summary: Karkat Vantas is beginning his first year of university; his classes in various languages, as well as his writing courses all but guarantee him a spot as a writer. His goal to become a world-famous author hangs just in front of his face, and nothing will come between him and his dreams.Enter Dave Strider: jock and straight-A student on multiple scholarships helping him achieve his goals of becoming a poet / rapper. The one thing getting in his way is his languages; he's never been good with them, despite getting high marks, and so he searches for a tutor to help him. He finds Karkat, his new roommate, and asks him for help.





	A Strider's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas arrive at their university dormitory room.

Karkat Vantas is certain he'd rather jump into a pit of half-starved black mambas than enter the building looming over him.  
     Sure, he'd signed up for what he was walking into, but as he stood in front of the doors of the university, Karkat began to have doubts. Should he really be here? So many others around him were there because they knew exactly what they wanted in life, much like him, but those other students likely also had backup plans that didn't involve dress making with their friend.  
     He sighs, stepping into the large glass building, hesitantly beginning the next chapter of his life.  
     Squaring his softly sloping shoulders, Karkat makes his way over to the desk. "Uh, hi..." he says in a slightly squeaky voice. The woman at the desk looks up as Karkat coughs, clearing his throat and blushing madly at his voice cracking. "I, um... I need to find my dorm room, but I don't have a key, and I was sort of switched into it at the last minute, so..." The woman nods.  
     "Name?" she asks, turning to her computer and likely searching something.  
     "Karkat Ardwin Vantas," he replies. "K-A-R-K-A-T." His name was unusual enough that he'd be the only one registered in the school with it.  
     The woman types he name in, clicks, types something else in, and looks up at Karkat. "You are in dormitory three in room 523 on the fifth floor. Unfortunately," she continues before Karkat can open his mouth to thank her, "the elevator there is broken, and the soonest it will get fixed is next week." Karkat sighs internally, nodding as he silently dreads the climb up to his new room with his overstuffed suitcase. "Here is your key. Make sure you don't lose it, as there are only enough copies as there are students in the room."  
     "Thank you," Karkat tells her sincerely before taking the key from the woman's outstretched hand and walking off, using a map he snags from the desk to guide him across the campus.

Climbing up five flights of stairs would be torturous enough for anyone. For Karkat, who had asthma and was very out of shape, it felt as though Satan himself had risen from his castle in Hell, only to shove his sweaty, flaming ball down Karkat's throat to watch the young adult suffer.  
     If there was a God or an all-powerul deity, Karkat wondered if they were laughing at him at this moment, gasping for breath at the top of the stairs and ready to drop at any moment.  
     His limbs shaking, his vision blurry, Karkat makes his way down the hall, looking at the room numbers as he goes. When he finally makes it to room 523, Karkat pulls out his key and unlocks the door, stepping in and closing it before promptly falling to the ground and passing out.

The young adult comes to only when freezing water meets with his face. Karkat shoots up into a sitting position, coughing and spluttering. He looks around, panicked and confused, before finding the water-pouring culprit.  
     His new roommate was tall; easily six feet. Karkat stands up, his head tilting toward the other man's face. At 5'3, the young Vantas was used to other men being taller than him, but his roommate towered over him.  
     "Oh, good," Karkat's roommate says in a disinterested tone, "you're not dead." He didn't sound all that concerned, and Karkat frowns as he steps to the bathroom and grabs a towel, drying his face and hair. "I'm Dave Strider." Karkat ignores him for a second as he crosses the room, claiming the bed on the left side of the room as his and tossing his suitcase down beside him.  
     "Didn't ask your name," Karkat huffs. He pauses for a second, then says, "I'm Karkat Vantas." He watches his tall roommate as he follows Karkat's example and claims the bed on the right of the room. "I'm warning you now, Strider; don't touch my shit, and we won't have any problems."  
     "You mean that shitty suitcase that's probably got a dead body in it? No problem." Karkat stares at him for a few minutes, waiting for an explanation behind the comment. "It was in the middle of the doorway, man. I wasn't about to trip over that shit after climbing all those damn stairs." Karkat scoffs quietly, giving Dave an unamused look. Was this tall jock fucker making fun of him? Dave eyes the shorter man, his lips twitching up slightly. "Is that why you were making out with the floor? Because the stairs were hell?"  
     Karkat looks away, muttering "of course not," under his breath. He wraps an arm around his wide stomach self-consciously. It was true that he had barely been able to handle the stairs. However, he wasn't about to admit just how out of shape he was, especially to this man. If he was going to be stuck in a room who was all but a god, he didn't want to show anything that could be taken as weakness.

The next few hours pass uneventfully; Dave and Karkat stay on their own sides of the room, unpacking their carried belongings.  
     Dave notices Karkat brought only one change of clothes, a laptop, his phone, the chargers, and a blanket. Dave feels the need to ask why his roommate brought so little, but decides against it. Karkat could possibly be one of those people who had next to nothing, whether by choice or not.  
     Around seven, there's a knock at the door, and Dave moves to answer it. Karkat looks up from his near-furious typing on his laptop, shooting a curious yet annoyed glance toward both the door and his roommate.  
     Dave swings open the door, one of his older brothers looks in and snorts. "Dorm room is just as shitty as it was when I went here," Dirk Strider chuckles. "Bro's waiting at the car with the rest of your shit. We also brought pizza."  
     "Fuck yeah, man," Dave replies, fist bumping his brother as he leaves the room. They stay in comfortable silence, broken only when Dave opens the door for Dirk and jokingly says "ladies first."

With the help of his brothers, Dave finishes unpacking just before ten. Karkat had left at around eight and wasn't back yet, so Dave bids farewell to his brother, locks the door behind them, and flops down on his bed while messing with his phone. Selecting his Tumblr app (he liked it), he creates a text post before scrolling.

 _first day at uni is going about as well as i hoped_  
got a cute roommate who could afford to gain a couple  
a couple hundred, that is  
who wants to be i can get him to 350 by the time the year is over


End file.
